1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urns employed conventionally as a resting place for a deceased's ashes. More particularly the device relates to a commemorative urn employing the ashes themselves for the formation of readable indicia thereon which is imparted in a manner or relating to an event which personally celebrates the life of the deceased.
2. Prior Art
It is common to honor and commemorate the deceased often through the use of cremation urns. Cremation is a conventionally desired alternative for many people to a ground burial, for both personal as well as religious reasons. Subsequent to a conventional cremation, the deceased's ashes are placed in a sealed, often decorative, urn and provided to relatives who place the urn in view as a symbol of commemoration of the person represented. As such, loved ones of the deceased take great care in choosing style or type of urn.
However, a majority of funeral urns available for purchase, although decorative, on their exterior, do nothing to specifically honor an individual therein, aside from a name plate or the like. They are simple ceramic or glass or other materials and are colorized or have decorative indicia thereon with little or no meaning relating to the interned deceased.
Furthermore, conventional and especially customized urns if requested, can be quite costly to the buyer due to the nature of the industry and its lack of customization ability for the ceramic and glass products. The cost and the inavailability as such, can prevent a loved one from obtaining the urn they feel will properly and best celebrate and honor the life of their deceased loved one. This is an unwanted and unneeded problem to surmount for such parties during the hardship they have already associated with the passing of relative, friend, or other loved one.
Examples of customized urns are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,611 to Rose et al. and US. Pat. App. Pub. 2010/0212124 to Denton et al. However these as well as many other prior art urns are not easily modifiable to celebrate and provided indicia representative of one or a plurality of personal traits or related subjects which specifically relate to and honor an individual.
As such there is a continuing and unmet need for a commemorative urn device configurable in a manner with decorative indicia celebrating the life of the deceased. Such an urn device should be easily customizable to specifically identify the deceased entombed such as through images and text. Further, such a customizable urn device in addition to easy customization, should be inexpensive to produce in order to allow persons of limited income to provide a final resting place for their loved ones at an affordable cost. Still further, such an urn device should be easily modified and customizable to provide indicia thereon which provides a representation of an important aspect of the individual's life such as their job, or organizations in which they were members, or awards they received, or indicia providing a representation to viewers of other individual characteristics and traits of the deceased as needed for proper commemorations. Finally such an urn device, should endeavor to use, at least partially, the ashes of the departed person to provide a darkened media to fill said cavities and enhance the viewable indicia to viewers, while concurrently maintaining those ashes in a secure cavity where they will remain for eternity.